Shut Up and Take Me
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Shortly after their engagement, Jed and Abbey reach a new level of their relationship. It takes a little convincing and a few obstacles, but the pair end up expressing their love in a new and very meaningful way. Nonsmutty but very suggestive. Fluff. Bartlet History 6.


Author's Note: It's taken me a while, but I've finally gotten to part seven of my Bartlet History. I did have fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it.

**Shut Up and Take Me**

A few weeks after New Year's 1967, Jed and Abbey sat in her apartment at Notre Dame, watching The Rolling Stones on The Ed Sullivan Show. During a commercial, Abbey fidgeted nervously with her engagement ring in anticipation of bringing up a rather awkward subject. But she had to do it now. It was now or never. Well, now or six months from now.

"Jed?"

"Yeah?"

Abbey considered her words carefully, putting her question as tactfully as she could manage. "How…Catholic do you intend on us being?"

He turned his face away from the television and to his fiancée. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've talked about having a family, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So how do you think babies get made, Jed? We're going to have sex at some point, right?"

"Uh…yeah…"

She frowned, realizing she wasn't getting this across as effectively as she had hoped. "Just so you know, if you're intending on having a virgin on our wedding night, you're going to have to pack one in your suitcase. Because it's not going to be me," she told him pragmatically.

He laughed, "Yeah, I figured as much. I never kidded myself into thinking you've been as pure as me, honey."

"So do you want to wait until our wedding night?" she asked, trying not to seem as disappointed as she actually was at this prospect.

Jed frowned. "You don't want to?"

"Well, you've got a ring on my finger, so you know you've got me until the day I die. But if it's important to you, we'll wait."

"Abbey, I've just tried to be respectful of you and your modesty."

"What modesty?" she blurted. But then the realization dawned on her. "Oh my god. Are you telling me that I've been celibate for over a year because you're a gentleman?!"

"You mean we could have been having sex this whole time?"

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything! You're so goddamn Catholic!"

"Well to hell with that!" Jed pulled her off the couch and picked her up. "God, you're heavy."

"Shut up and take me," she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

Jed did the best he could to keep kissing her as he carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed.

Abbey felt her whole body vibrate in anticipation for this moment. She had wanted to get Jed into bed for a year. Over a year. Did he have any idea how good-looking he was? Probably not. And especially to her. She loved him more than she could ever say, and not being able to express it in this way was agony. And besides, she had always enjoyed sex, and it was a part of herself she had yet to share with Jed. Yes, this was the beginning of a whole new part of their relationship, of their love.

Jed couldn't believe his luck. Abbey was his. All his. In his arms, her lips on his, her hands all over his body. His heart was pounding dangerously in chest as he attempted to prepare himself for what they were about to do.

"Abbey," he said breathlessly, reluctantly pulling himself away from her flesh.

She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, a small smile playing on her swollen lips. She propped herself up on her elbows and waited for him to continue.

"Abbey, I know you're more experienced at this and I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted, feeling his face grow hot in embarrassment.

"You're a smart guy. You'll figure it out," she replied, teasing her fingers in his hair, gently tugging him back to lie on top of her.

"I just don't want to disappoint you."

Abbey paused and felt her entire being expand with adoration of the man in her arms. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything. You know that."

"Yes, I do. And if you love me and you don't want to disappoint me, that puts you miles ahead of any man I've been with before. Besides, I love you. And I've never had sex with someone I was in love with before. This is a first for me too. And think of it this way, sweetheart: even if this is awful, we have our whole lives to improve. This is my last first time, and that's all that matters." Abbey pulled him down and kissed him, trying to impart on him just how important this moment was to her as well.

As Jed lay above her, kissing her deeply, he consciously rid himself of all those gentlemanly resistance mechanisms he'd been implementing over the last year. Abbey's fingers tangled in his hair wildly, spurring him in. His hands found the hem of her sweater and pushed underneath, meeting her hot, soft skin. Feeling his fingers on her ribcage, Abbey broke the kiss and arched her back with a moan. Jed removed her sweater, leaving her in just her jeans and bra. His eyes gazed at her body, taking in every single inch of her pale, freckled skin. When he caught her eyes, she grinned happily, her nose wrinkling in that adorable way he loved. Jed pulled her back into his arms and began sucking and nipping at her neck as she panted and moaned in appreciation. After a moment, she started jerking his shirt out of his pants and over his head. They continued wildly undressing each other until their shirts and pants were discarded off the edge of Abbey's bed.

"Jed," Abbey said breathlessly as her fiancé's tongue brushed her inner thighs.

"Mmm?" His response was muffled.

"Do you have a condom?"

He whipped his head up in surprise. "Do I have what?"

"A condom."

"Why?"

Abbey frowned. "Because, jackass, I'm not letting you get me pregnant before we're married. That is where I draw the line."

"But birth control is a sin," he replied with a furrowed brow.

She raised her hands and gestured at the two of them. "So is premarital sex! If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. No accidents. I'm not taking any chances. So if you don't want to use birth control, then I'm sorry, babe, but we're not going to have sex." Abbey had made this mistake before and would never again wait in panic for her period, regardless of whether or not they were getting married in six months. She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for his response.

Jed frowned. "Don't you have anything?"

"I've been dating you for over a year! I didn't have any use for them! I gave them to Millie and Dave."

"Oh god!" he shouted, contorting his face into a grimace.

"Stop that. We're graduating college. We're getting married. Grow up."

Jed could tell she was very quickly moving from being forceful to being full-on annoyed with him. And that was not a mood he wanted her in when they made love for the first time. "You want me to go to the drugstore?"

She smiled. "There's one down on the corner. It'll take you five minutes to go and buy a box and come back."

He stood up and pulled his pants back on. "You're lucky I love you so much," he grumbled.

Abbey got up as well and wrapped her arms around him from behind as he zipped up his jeans. "I'll light some candles and put on some Sinatra and when you get back, I'll be lying in bed naked. How does that sound?" she whispered, ending with a kiss right below his ear.

He froze for a moment.

"Jed?"

"Hang on." He took a few steps away from her and took a few slow, deep breaths.

Abbey stood back and grinned, understanding what was going on. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

As soon as Jed left the bedroom, Abbey scuttled around, making the room a little more romantic. She lit a few candles she had on her bookshelf, placing them strategically around. She got her favorite Sinatra record and put it on to play softly in the background.

About two minutes later, Abbey heard the door open. Even though she had promised Jed she would be waiting in bed naked, she decided instead to run out to greet him wearing only her undergarments, just as he had left her. But she was rudely denied.

"Abbey, what are you doing? Put some clothes on!"

"Millie!" Abbey shrieked, shocked her roommate had returned. "I thought you were with Dave."

"I was. But I have some reading to do for Physiology."

"On a Saturday night?" Abbey asked, a touch of panic coming into her voice.

"Well, Ed Sullivan is over. What else is there to do?" Millie put down her purse and hung up her coat. "What is with you? Why are you half naked?" When she saw Abbey's sheepish face, the realization dawned on her. "Oh my god! Jed's here!"

"Jed is not here!" Abbey countered.

"Then why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Millie asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep from grinning.

Abbey sighed. "Millie, do you think you could go back to Dave's?"

"For how long?" she asked suspiciously.

"Until tomorrow?"

"Overnight!? God, Abbey! How long does it take you guys?"

Abbey didn't respond.

"Or don't you know yet?"

"MILLIE!"

The blonde started laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe it! You two are together nonstop. You're all over each other. You're _engaged_, for God's sake! Are you trying to tell me you haven't had sex yet?"

"If you spend the night with Dave, I'll be able to give you an answer tomorrow."

Mille opened her mouth, about to respond, but was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened.

"It's starting to rain. I came back just in time. Alright hot stuff, let's get this…Millie…hi…" Jed said, trailing off. His face turned bright red.

Abbey thought she would die right then and there. "Oh god," she whispered to herself.

"Hey hot stuff, I think you might want to put something on. Or take something off. Depending on what you intend to do now," Millie said to Abbey with a giggle.

Abbey ran into the bedroom to grab a robe. The Sinatra record was still playing. The candles were burning a little lower. One of them dangerously low. She took a second to turn off the record player and blow out the candles. She tripped over one of her shoes and hit her shin on the corner of the bedframe, causing her to yelp in pain.

Millie was staring at Jed with a knowing smile. Jed could feel his entire being shrink as he blushed to death. His palms were sweaty as he still held the brown paper bag from the drug store. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called out, turning quickly to walk outside. So what if it was raining? Anything was better than this utter humiliation.

From the bedroom, Abbey heard Jed say something. "What?" she yelled.

"He left, Abb." Millie walked into the room.

"What!? Why?!"

"I think he was embarrassed."

"Well you were absolutely no help!" Abbey snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your first time, I swear," Millie apologized.

"Well it would have been _our_ first time." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay. I'm not going to ruin this. After all the time I've wasted with that man. Millie, will you please get an umbrella and your books and go to Dave's for the night?"

"Yeah, fine. Let me put a few things in my bag and then I'll go."

"Fine. Thanks. Be gone when we get back." Abbey grabbed her shoes and shoved her bare feet into them. She rushed outside and down the stairs as quickly as she could, trying desperately not to slip on the wet stairs.

The rain was pouring down from the dark sky above. The paper bag was coming apart in Jed's hand, so he put the box of condoms in his jacket pocket. He tried to put the collar up to keep some of the rain off, but it was no use. He would be completely soaked before he got back to his apartment.

"Jed!"

He heard his name and he turned. Abbey was running toward him, wearing only a pair of shoes and her robe. "Abbey! You're getting soaking wet! What the hell are you doing?" he asked, walking toward her. They met in the middle of the sidewalk, about a block from her building.

"Come back," she pleaded. Her dark lashes blinked raindrops away from her green eyes as she looked at him.

Jed sighed. "Abbey, clearly this wasn't meant to be. Another time, honey, I promise. Now come on, you're going to catch your death. Your hair is dripping wet."

She furrowed her brow at him and didn't move. He knew that look in her eyes. That look of defiant determination. It was the same look she gave him when he once tried to get out of taking Organic Chemistry with her. He had given in then, but he was going to put up a little bit more of a fight this time.

"Abigail, don't you think all of this was a sign from God or something? Obstacles in our path to test our faith? See, I just bought the condoms and God is punishing us!"

And that was all Abbey was going to hear about the situation. Quoting scripture, fine. But blaming a few hiccups on the Lord? No. That was certainly not how Abbey Barrington was going to let her life happen. She grabbed Jed's yammering face and kissed him hard. It didn't take more than a fraction of a second before he responded. One of his hands grabbed her soaked robe around her waist and pulled her flush against him, and the other hand tangled in her curly, dripping wet hair. They kissed in the rain for a minute or so.

"Okay, let's go back. I have a feeling that you'd rather catch pneumonia than go home without me, is that right?" he asked.

Abbey's nose wrinkled as she grinned up at him. "Millie is spending the night at Dave's. And I'm counting on you to warm me up, boyfriend." He kissed the side of her wet head as they walked in response.

By the time they returned to Abbey's apartment, they were both shivering from the wet and cold. Jed had given Abbey his jacket, but it hadn't helped much. They went back into the apartment and straight into the bedroom.

"You want me to get you a towel, babe?"

She shook her head. "We'll be fine. Let me light the candles again and put on the music. Your shirt and pants should be on the ground by the time I'm finished," she instructed.

Jed quickly complied, peeling the wet clothing off his body. He stood in only his boxers, shaking from cold and anticipation. Abbey had discarded her robe, leaving her similarly bare and shivering. As Ol' Blue Eyes sang softly in the background, Jed and Abbey came together.

A while later, Jed lay under the sheets of his fiancée's bed, holding her naked body in his arms. His fingers played in her hair, which was still quite wet. He didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked it.

"So? How was that? You're the expert, after all," Jed asked.

Abbey chuckled, knowing he was teasing. "I had a great time. How was it for you?"

"Beyond heaven. God, you're beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her wet hair. "I love you very much," he whispered. "But seriously, how was I?" he asked eagerly.

She scoffed and replied, "Great first attempt, honey. A few things we can work on, but we're starting out very strong."

He laughed. "No disappointments?"

She turned over and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. His hand trailed down her bare back. "When it comes to me, you have yet to disappoint me any time you've put in an effort. And this was a very good effort. No disappointment, I promise." Abbey leaned in to kiss him, just to assure him.

"Am I the best you've ever had?"

Abbey couldn't help but burst out laughing. The male ego was such a needy thing. "Not quite. But you'll get there, I have no doubt."

Jed frowned. "Unacceptable."

"What?"

"Let's try again. I won't rest until I've won the title of being your best lover," he explained with determination.

She was laughing again. "You ready again so soon?"

"Give me a minute, and I will be," Jed assured her.

Abbey shook her head and sighed. "Your determination and your ego are two things that I find very annoying. You're lucky I love you so much," she told him.

"Well, if you'll allow me to explain my thinking a little further, sweetheart…"

She interrupted him, "Shut up and take me." Her lips were on his before he could formulate any more words.

It took two more attempts before Abbey, exhausted and happily sated, admitted that Jed was officially the best lover she had ever had. He fell asleep very proud and very much in love with the woman he would be spending rest of his life with. And as if she had any question about it before, Abbey was assured that she had found the most wonderful man in the world. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she could be so in love and be so wildly loved in return.

The record had ended and the needle was skipping, playing quiet static. Abbey glanced at her engagement ring in the candlelight before she fell asleep. She couldn't help but notice that it seemed to shine just a little bit brighter.


End file.
